


Where Hope and Daylight Die

by clumsycopy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Murderers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy
Summary: Each brother has a different preffered technique. SerialKiller!Solo Brothers AU drabble.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Where Hope and Daylight Die

Matt is the first to talk to them.

He fumbles. He’s awkward. Adorable. A blushing mess. Sometimes he’ll pretend to be a lost tourist. Or he’ll have his arm in a cast. Drop his phone at your feet. Anything that works to be able to look at you in the face and get the conversation going. He’s good at this game. Good at playing up his cluelessness. A suspicious person should be able to see the ice behind his eyes. But no one could ever suspect his beaming smile, framed by these glasses that keep sliding down his long nose, adorned by the head of blonde hair that is never quite tamed.

He likes best the first moment of confusion when they awake in the basement. They cling to him, dazed and confused. If they only knew…

If Matt fails, Ben steps in.

He’s the polar opposite; confident, alluring and charming. He’s pretty to a fault and knows how to use it to his favour. Any woman that rejects Matt will fall for Ben in the blink of an eye. It’s even easier that way. They throw themselves at him, laugh at his dark, biting humor, jump at any chance to be in his company. Even when he toys with them, gives them the cold shoulder, or pretends to be bored, they still want him. How can they not see that no woman that ever rejects his little brother in such a vapid manner will never mean anything?

He likes best when they realize that all the little red flags he teased are true. The hurt and betrayal and tears are his favourite part.

Kylo is different.

He’s the last resort. He never seeks out any woman. He likes the ones that are too much of a challenge for his brothers. They always act so pliant, desperate, loud and annoying. Plead and argue and cry as if that would do something. That’s no problem, he can take care of that with a few hours alone in the basement. By the time he’s done they are wailing to have any of his brothers back. Still they know no one else can give them what their body craves after he’s fucked them. The hate in their eyes as they beg for more is addictive.

He likes best when they lose all hope. When they know he’s the last person that will ever touch them. It’s special, being someone’s last.

Kylo realizes you’re different when you taunt him, offended that he thinks you’ll bow that easily. Maybe… he can keep you around for longer.


End file.
